The Thinker
The Thinker, a.k.a. Luke Traction, is a major antagonist to the Season Ninja Rangers. Character History Ever since Luke was a child, he loved thinking games. He was far ahead of his time, and was not humble about it. He was mocked and teased by his peers, since his mind was too advanced for them to understand. This angered him, and as he grew up, his hatred only worsened. Every time he walked into a room, he made an accurate and detailed plan for killing everyone inside. One day, he followed through on it. Of course, Luke knew the police would be after him, so he retreated to a safehouse he'd made ahead of time. He disappeared for years. Resurfacing under the name "the Thinker," he hacked into a news station and announced that he would murder everyone inside the building. Furthermore, he would continue to commit mass murders until someone was smart enough to stop him. Of course, no one was. By the time he gave up on finding another individual at his level, the body count was in the thousands. He decided that he was tired of the world, tired of being part of such a primitive, ignorant, idiotic race. He was about to end it all when he was abducted by General Tauza, who thought his mind would be a valuable asset. Given this new purpose, he attacked the Season Ninja Academy. He quickly realized when two students escaped, and reported this fact to the other generals, certain he would soon capture them. Taking control of the Season Megazord, the Thinker turned it on Scrimshaw, only to witness the two surviving Rangers return and take it back. Since he had the Winter Morpher, he determined to have the best Winter Ninjas fight for it, but the battle was interrupted by Anya Barnes, newly escaped from her insane asylum. At first, he thought the bad blood between her and the school would put her on his side, but she turned on him and ran with the morpher, to his irritation. Noticing the tension between Anya and the other two Rangers, the Thinker decided to kill two birds with one stone: get rid of some of the graduate ninjas scattered around the city, and make Anya look bad. He sent an ice monster named Glacia to do the job, and she succeeded in hospitalizing the Yellow Ranger and attacking several other people before her destruction. Later, the Thinker sent Dean to fight, and later to kidnap a boy who'd intervened in the battle. After the Zord fight, however, he lost track of the Ranger and his morpher, unable to track them thanks to the number of lifesigns and the morpher's inactivity. After several days, Dean recovered his morpher and activated it, and the Thinker teleported him back aboard ship. Traction decided to go back to what he knew: deathtraps. He took a plane full of people, including Tyler's little brother Westley, hostage and demanded the Rangers turn one of their own over in exchange for them. He gave them five minutes to decide, and at the last second Sienna volunteered. The Thinker had Dean poison her and began the hostage exchange. Tauza and her forces joined him partway through the deathtrap, and Anya attacked. Everything went downhill after that, to the Thinker's disappointment, and he began to suspect Dean had betrayed him. He voiced this suspicion in a meeting later on, and Tauza suggested a test of Dean's loyalty. That test turned out to be ordering Dean to kill Alice, the girl they suspected he'd grown fond of. They were right; he chose instead to rebel and flee with her. The Thinker monitored their escape attempt from the bridge, only to grow frustrated when their troops started abandoning pursuit to go after an intruder. A Spider Drone brought the intruders into the bridge, and before the Thinker could ask, transformed into a perfect double of him. Calmly, the Thinker realized what they were trying to do, though Tauza's revelation that she was in on it as well briefly surprised him. Guessing her sister's death had motivated her to do this, he was disappointed in her. The monsters and Tauza attacked him, and their unknown abilities and rapid attaacks were too much for him. Eventually Commandant Helios vaporized him with a high-powered blast of fire. Personality The Thinker is the smartest man on Earth, and not shy about it. Because of his extreme intelligence, he looks down on everyone else, and in his childhood developed a hatred for those who mocked him because they couldn't understand him. Talents and Abilities As a genius, the Thinker is a brilliant tactician and technical expert. Appearance The Thinker is Caucasian, with combed-back brown hair and glasses. He dresses in a black suit and tie, and uses a cane though he doesn't need it. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Male Category:Thantosiet